mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jetgoshi
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jetgoshi(Cyber Yoshi).png page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 19:03, 8 January 2012 Hyperlinks Nice to know you're putting forward helpful contributions. When linking to a page that exists on this Wiki, you can simply put it as Rotom instead of copying the URL; it makes life just that little bit easier :) 16:49, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Rayquaza bug Recently downloaded your brand new Rayquaza, and found a bug with it: Rayquaza cannot be damaged while he is moving. Although minor, it's still pretty annoying. 19:18, March 18, 2012 (UTC) What for? You want to use some of Rotom's sprites? Which ones exactly? What coding of Rotom's do you want? I'm just curious (and slightly paranoid :P). Oh, and it's nice to know you like Rotom :) 11:11, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Ah OK. I thought you meant you were going to copy Rotom's attacks. Yeah sure, go ahead :) 17:44, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Palette Galleries Hi Jet! Good job on the Soundwave page, and thank you for finding Omega Supreme's website; I've just added the move names to the Megatron article! But that's not what I've created this section on your Talk Page. It's not a big thing, but just something to keep in mind. When doing Palette Galleries, the images in there need to be .png format, not .gif. It's a little tedious getting the images, but the end result is great. Look here for how to extract palette images! 10:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Guess I think that one of yo hidden chars is Krookodile... I might be wrong but looks like one. Naoki2534 15:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) That image on your profile page has nothing ''to do with my recently uploaded image does it? :P But yeah, it's Krookodile and...er...a bug version of Dragon Claw? 15:23, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Pleases make Milo from Fish Hook I like your character and I see your wip. I like jet te hawk and rainbow dash, but who that pink dress girl I don't like the way he wear finish jet and rainbow first and then do Mili next. Response to Wikia Contributor... Are you kidding me!? It's pretty obvious he will not make Milo from Fish Hooks, man you wikia contributors love Milo so much. |:( I know, right? These people have to stop! -Gordon Doesn't this Wikia Contributor sound slightly like Wlanman? Wlan kept on to Madoldcrow about only making certain characters and saying "Just do X character and then do Y character.", which is pretty much what this Wikia Contributor is doing to Jetgoshi. Another possible hint is that Wlan doesn't like girls, especially if they wear "exposed" clothing. 08:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I also find the number of fans Wlan has is odd. Also, while I do like Sonic and My Little Pony to some extent, I like Pokemon more, So I am really looking forward to Haxorus, a character he's currently working on, more than Jet and Rainbow, characters he's put aside due to unruly fans. ...I'm not a huge fan of Konlin either, but that's more because I am generally more interested in Non-Human characters rather than any other reason, but I still support having her made if that's what Jetgoshi wants. And human or not, I'd still be willing to try her out. Serperior... err... I really do not like Serperior, but I know Serperior has a lot of fans, and I'm not going to complain that he's making Serperior for MUGEN. Some people really need to stop with their demands. If Jetgoshi doesn't want to work on Jet the Hawk or Rainbow Dash or anyone else right now, he doesn't have to. MugoUrth 20:58, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Neat... Nice sprites you have there 'lizard! the question would be... Are you planning on making all of them as chars or just spriting around? Anyway they're pretty good, looking forward for your most recent creations & updates! Salutations! Naoki2534 04:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Their more then that which I shouldn't add to my sprite group, but thanks. Jetgoshi 06:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you should use that Registeel sprite to edit Claymizer's, i'm just saying, you can if you want to Your wip Get your rapable character off my roster. You had no right. Why won't you leave mugen? -Elementmugen Here's the question: If you don't like his characters, why'd you download them in the first place? Jetgoshi (along with EVERY OTHER MUGEN CREATOR) has the right to make whatever character he wants. Your sentence has been flawed - go home now. 21:45, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Really, why didn't put him in wall of shame? I found out he used MvC template for Jetgoshi and it was horrible like Rigby. What next, another spriteswap of Bowser to make Haxorus andnhisnother wip? No. Jetgoshi doesn't spriteswap anymore, and just because the Jetgoshi character uses the MvC template (along with '''many' good characters), doesn't mean it sucks - it is well-balanced actually. I get the feeling you're just hating things for the sake of it. 11:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Proof that Jetgoshi suck http://www.youtube.com/watch?nomobile=1&v=i7NYUBTLWmk -ElementMugen Yeah, a single video showing someones opinion. That's ''so ''much proof -_- 17:53, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Err.. even I think he's below subpar being honest. 22:45, July 20, 2012 (UTC) About your character? I found out your newes Jegoshi Suck(just like Madoldshit1105's Rigby) and horrible. Add so as your Rayquza(glitch every time I hit him, it didn't show his hit animation). What wrong, shouldn't you put your Jetgoshi Wll of Shame or fail characters? -ElementMugen That's no glitch. It's called super armour and most boss characters have it; it prevents the boss from flinching. Ever played Smash Bros.? The bosses in that don't flinch. 11:10, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I Think Jetgoshi Is Awsome! -TIS2012 Request Could I please finish and complete your LizardMan character? I will give you credit for the original version. If not could I just have the sprites then. Thanks. Dictated but not read, Eljosho1998 (talk) 17:25, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Soul Ninja MK2 & Shang Tsung MK2 fatality compatibility for Jetgoshi (2nd version) Man, could you add this feature? that character will be updated if you finished doing the fatality sprites and animations. Oh, and click here for the fatality tutorial but there's no pictures because of Juano16's site is domain... 06:07, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Konlin Hello Jet. I have added a template deletion for a redirect article which move for a non-existent article, and I have noticed in the late that it was from you. If you want that the article stay in the wiki, the character must be released and the article well made. Also, PT have say me in the chat that Konlin is private, is that true ? Private characters can't have their own articles here, I remember Seigyoku Raptor's article that was deleted because he's useless as he's private. ---Toupou--- (talk) 09:37, April 6, 2015 (UTC) The redirect page was made way back in 2012. The article it linked to has long gone. 12:31, April 6, 2015 (UTC)